Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems such as semiconductor device fabrication facilities (FABS) may include multiple tools arranged in relatively close proximity. Servicing such systems is difficult based on not only the large size, but the weight of the components. Conventionally, various equipment manufacturers typically provide tool-specific component lifts, so that the FABS may have a large mix of lift types, which ultimately add to the final cost and complexity of the FAB.
Accordingly, apparatus, assemblies, and methods for efficient and precise movement of components of FABS are desired.